


Burdened no More

by 6olarburst_Overdrive4



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Spoilers, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6olarburst_Overdrive4/pseuds/6olarburst_Overdrive4
Summary: Nia had Always been and outisider a tough person to get close to. But what happens when a Certain Special Inquisitor comes in and breaks the walls she so carefully Put up? (Contains Spoilers for key events involving Morag and Nia... which is the whole game)





	1. Ch. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo im a new kid to this Archive of our own street so go easy on me. I had the idea after reading a Few Morag x Nia Fics of "How the the team respond to this Budding romance who'd be jealous? Who'd be happy? And where would it be possible to add a alternate timeline for later for the absolute lols???? Anyways it's probably my first in it for the long haul pieces so enjoy. Be warned This covers practically the entire game so if you haven't beaten the Game brace for spoilers to almost every event Involving Morag.

Burdened No More  
Ch.0  
Fireworks in a starry night sky, friends gathered in Celebration at the most special and joyous day to happen in all of Alrest. Though not all of those gathered are completely focused on the celebration and because of this a couple of smiles are mixed with a tinge of pain and regret while two others are filled with pure unadulterated joy, Love, and relief. Though whose smiles belong to whom that's a question that goes far back before Malos was stopped, before The world tree had fallen, And The titans of Alrest Merged with New Elysium...


	2. Let's show em a thing or three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the Rex and Nia land in Gormott and start to make their way to Torigoth.

Somewhere Just outside Torigoth  
"Rex watch your Left!" Pyra Shouted at her driver who had some how dodged a attack from a Volf by a narrow margin "Whaa! thanks Pyra!" Was his reply to the Aegis "Double spinning edge!!" The Volf took both Hits directly to the body and Backed off, only to howl and call for back up which appeared almost out of Nowhere. "Damn! Not how I thought this delivery would Go. Gah!" Losing his focused earned Rex an attack from rear as a The leader Volf Attacked quickly and joined his pack. "Not good!" Rex said fixing his stance. "Wild roar!" "Dromarch!" Rex ecstatically replied as Dromarch's attack directly hit the leader "Healing Halo!" A stream of Healing ether flowed around Rex healing the damage the Volf caused. "Can't you go two seconds without pickin' a fight yeah?" Nia questioned dryly. "well ha-ha ya see one thing led to another while we where looking for that Gormatti flower for that delivery I told you of then this Volf Attacked..." Rex replied Sheepishly  
"Well whatever looks like it's the same pack that's been tearing up a bunch of workers so it wouldn't be a bad thing to take them out." Nia sighed. "Just be more careful, I can't heal you if your dead." "That's what I keep telling him" Pyra chimed. "Yeah Rex listen to the wife..." Nia replied sarcastically "Jaguar slash!" With a horizontal slash Nia hits the lead Volf causing the second in command to leap at her "no ya don't! Rolling smash!" Rex smashed it to the ground and and formed a wall of fire In the process roasting it and cutting off the reinforcements. "Looks like the boy can learn Dromarch." Nia said giving the Volf multiple rapid slashes with her rings. "It appears so milady, wild roar!! It also seems that disposing of the chain of command has scared off the weaker ones." Dromarch observes as sure enough as the leader and second in command fell the stragglers began to scatter in different directions. "Well we definitely showed em a thing or three don't ya think Nia?" "Yeah, yeah just get the flower and let's head back, I heard before we left a certain Gogol was rampaging around Torigoth so the guards were putting up some kind of curfew or whatever." "So back to the inn, Correct? Then we look for a titan ship that can take us to the world tree?" Pyra asked. "That's sounds like your plan, you guys can head back. I gotta find and get back to my crew after we rest at the Inn for a spell." Oh you don't wanna tag along with us?" Rex asked saddened. "Sorry, wasn't one for kid's tales."  
"If I may ask why are you so set on rejoining Jin and Malos?" Pyra asked.  
"Cause, they're the only thing close to family I got."  
"I see. We better let her go then Rex."  
"Well alright then, I guess, well let's head back to the Inn yeah? It'll be dark soon." Rex suggested as he sheathed his weapon. "And Yoink here's the Flower they asked for. I wonder what they could want it for." Rex said to that Dromarch answered "Ah it is a Medical Herb commonly used helping to heal basic ailments such a fever or a Cold." "Really? These would be nice to have In leftheria." Rex said in amazement. "And you sure do know a lot Dromarch."  
"Thank you for the admiration sir Rex, it seems a few of my past lives had a Interest in Botany. So if you require my assistance again for inquiry of a certain Herb please do not be afraid to ask." Dromarch Beamed.  
"oí watch it traitor."  
"Of course only if Milady deems it appropriate."  
"For sure." Rex replied with a grin as they made it to Torigoth's entrance as the sun sunk below the Horizon. "Can't wait to lay down and take a nice Catnap." Nia yawned out.  
"Same here I'm pretty Bushed... huh what's that sign?" Rex asked  
"Oh it's just some wanted poster- wait... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" Nia shouted.  
"huh it looks like you and Rex are Wanted." Pyra stated.  
"Well I can see that but... that looks Nothin like me!!" Nia huffed.  
"It does bear a slight resemblance if you look at it from a angle-" Dromarch started but was stopped By His Driver who was staring Daggers at him. "Watch it You!"  
"I mean it looks nothing like you milady."  
"Your damn right it doesn't!" Nia then proceeded to shred her wanted poster to shreds "let's head to the Inn hopefully no one's seen it yet." Nia walking towards the Inn and booked them two separate rooms without incident. "Hopefully we don't cause trouble tomorrow." Rex breathed out and jumped on the bed. "Agreed sir Rex" Dromarch replied. Then all was silent as the Occupants of Both rooms Fell asleep.  
Meanwhile at the Mor Ardainian. outpost in Torigoth.  
"Was there any particular reason you wanted to personally investigate the Consul of Gormott Lady Morag, surely a Noble would have been a wiser choice?" Questioned a Female Blade of Blue flame questioned her driver over a Communication device. "Certainly the Crown jewel of empire's concern is touching but it's quite all right Brighid I just want to investigate some questionable transactions of large sums of money that he seems to be earning nothing too major." Morag Replied  
"But nothing major enough that requires the Special Inquisitor of Mor Adrain to travel from Mor Adrain to the luscious green Fields of Gormott for a few days, no?" Brighid questioned With a slight smug expression. "Not at all." Morag replied with a smile. "Is there anything you wish to report on your end Brighid?"  
"Yes actually, There have been reports of a boy with a Female blade with a Green Core Crystal. I've asked the consul to put up wanted signs at the Town's entrance so we Capture them and the Torna Member that's been reported to be with them."  
"If it's really what im theorizing it is then Capturing the Blade and the Boy is of the upmost importance."  
"You think the Blade is indeed i fact the Aegis?"  
"It's just a theory."  
"Well if it is correct then capturing them would be great for the Empire."  
"Lady Brighid!" A foot soldier of Mor Ardain called out.  
"Yes what is it."  
"Apologies for the intrusion, but the boy and the torna member have been spotted going inside of the inn at the entrance of town."  
"Was the Blade with them?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Gather a Team, captain, we will move as soon as they leave the Inn In the Morning."  
"And I will be arriving sometime in the morning as well. Inform the consul of my arrival." Morag interjected  
"Yes lady Morag." Brighid replied as she closed the transmission. If the Aegis has awoken this can only spell disaster I wonder what Milady Morag has in mind in how to proceed, Brighid though to herself. But for right now we must be Focused in capturing them. With that in mind Brighid went to the Consul's office to inform him of lady Morag's rapid Arrival.  
Ch.1 end


	3. Flamebringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drivers run into Brighid and Nia Gets captured you know, and Morag shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this chapter I was really looking forward too cause the person I writing this for was like go big so I went big on the shipper signals but in a way that isn't a disservice to their Characters. Hopefully...

Flamebringer pt.1 Early that next morning not wanting to arouse suspicion the two Drivers and their blades had gathered in the back alley of the Inn on the outskirts of Torigoth. "Are you sure ya don't want to join us instead Nia?" Rex pleaded one last time. "I think you'd be a great friend." "Sorry kid, even if your the driver of the supposed Aegis, I have to get back to my crew cause it's like I said, they're the only family I got." "Ok, I guess I understand that, Family's one of the most important thing to a Salvager!" Rex beamed and extended a hand which Nia stared for a Couple of Seconds before reaching out for it with a smirk "careful now, you might make me change my min-!" "YOU THERE IN THE NAME OF THE MOR ARDAINIAN EMPIRE!" And in a split second they were surrounded By Empire soldiers. "Boy, in the name of the Empire..." Flame whips surrounded the party and created wall of Blue flames behind them. "Hand over that blade of yours." The Blue flamed female blade calmly says as she walks past the armed Soldiers "And just when I thought I could get some peace and quiet." "L-lady Brighid!? As you can see we have cornered the Terrorist of Torna!" "Torna.." Brighid muttered as her gaze fell upon Pyra and drifted back and forth to Nia. "Yes good work captain." "Yes lady Brighid! Men prepare the THING!" The captain ordered. "Yes sir!" "What's the thing? AHHHG!" Nia asked but her only answer was flame whip to the side. "Your opponent is me, The crown Jewel of the Mor Ardainian empire Lady Brighid!" Brighid declared. "Wait so she's a blade?! Where's her driver?" Rex asked. "Lady Morag is currently dealing with something so I came ahead. But that shouldn't concern you for now, Captain, capture them!" "Yes Ma'am!" "Put your best foot Forward Rex! Your opponent is the Strongest Blade of the Mor Ardainian Empire!" Azurda Tells him. "For Sure! So watch this... Quietly." Rex slyly responds. Nia scoffs at them two "whatever let's just try to get away shall we, yeah?" With that the two Drivers rush at the Blade. Brighid expertly blocks both attacks and elegantly brushes them off "Gemeni loop!" Nia throws her rings but Brighid blocks them with ease in that instance Rex rushed in to the opening Nia provided "Sword bash!" Rex thrusts His weapon into the Blade's side dealing a marginal amount of damage. "Hm i expected more from the legendary Aegis, HEAT HAZE!" As if brushing off a insect Brighid spun and Created a wave of fire around her. "WWWHAA!" Rex narrowly dodged it but had taken significant damage. "AAAH SO STRONG!" "REX BE CAREFUL!" Pyra screamed in fear. "Hold your horses im on it! Healing Halo!" "Much obliged. Double spinning edge!" Sparks flew as the attack was blocked. "Just as I thought, the boy is rather Inexperienced, but you..." "Jaguar slash!" "Hmmph, yes, you on the other hand are rather experienced." Brighid and Nia exchanged a series of rapid exchanges "I learned a thing or two." Nia replied barley able to keep up with The blade's movements "Milady! Be careful!" Dromarch quickly deployed a Ether shield to parry the strikes Nia couldn't block or Evade. "Your always such a worry wort!" Nia said sarcastically. With a jump Nia move behind her blade and passed him her weapons "aqua wave!" "Ah see I knew you were good for somthing." "Anyhthing for milady." Brighid smirked at the exchanged "I hate to soil the mood but..." Brighid started "but I'm afraid that I must put a end this little Skirmish of ours... BURNING DRAGON!" Brighid rushed at Rex and Unleashed a flurry of attacks! Rex somehow blocked 2/3 of them with Pyra's help, But still took some hits. "Arrgghh!" Rex backed off and stood next to Nia. "Rex were gonna need a lot of luck on our side to make a run for it!" "Leaving so soon we haven't gotten to the climax yet?" Brighid asked. "Rex on my signal run" "what?" "NOW DROMARCH!"Nia and Dromarch attempted to pounce on but... "Now Men!" "Eh? AAHH!" Nia exclaimed as her and Dromarch were captured in net like devices "what is this?!" "It's a Ether net it keep pesky Drivers like yourselves from being able to draw ether from the atmosphere and renders them and their blades unable to use their Arts!" The captain Explained. "Because blades that cannot draw ether are rather useless to their driver." Brighid continued Coldly. "REX RUN NOW!" Nia screamed. "But I can't just leave you here!" "Rex, she's right we must retreat for now!" Azurda tells him "Rex we have to go." Pyra joins in "ARRGH Dammit!" "But I'm afraid I can't let you escape." Responds Brighid with a Wace of her Hand makes the Flames resurge around Rex and Pyra. "AHHYAI!" BOOM!! A small object is sent flying at a pipe Above Brice and it explodes dousing water on her and the flames. "Rex let's Go!" Pyra tells him as they run away." "Understood but first.." he raises his weapon and shoots a Fire blast at Brighid causing a steam cloud to rise as they make their escape. "That's right Rex... run... and don't ever look back." Nia silently tells herself as a tear rolls down her face. "Having friends who cared was nice. She told herself. "Now what shall we do with you?" Brighid ask her. "HISSSS!" Nia responded fighting the Constraints. "Now now no need to be hasty we just want ask a few questions." Brighid smiled smugly. "Take her to the Titanship brig. Lady Morag arrived and had gone to the Consul's office. She said she will come with a plan of action if we only captured On of the drivers." She ordered as she walked towards the other side of town. "Well it's not like We haven't been through worse Dromarch." Nia told them as they were being dragged along. "Of course milady, because this time I'm sure we'll be rescued for sure." "Heh if only I believed that." With a crestfallen expression they were dragged to the Titan ship that had arrived two hours prior. Flamebringer pt.2 Nia was very Bored sitting alone in her cell. They put her and Dromarch in different cells as to not run the risk of them escaping leaving Nia alone in her thoughts. "They'll probably question me, try and find out about Torna see if I know their plan. Malos And Jin didn't bother me with specifics so like I'm any help there..." Nia's train of thought brought her to the other Members of Torna. "I wonder if anyone's gonna come for me they both probably think I betrayed them, Rex? Pfffft as if he'd come back for me... I wouldn't even come back for me." she aloud as she hugged herself tightly. "Why would you say that?" Asked a unknown Female voice from behind the Cell door. "GAH! Who the Bloody hell are you!?" Nia asked in anger as the Unknown Female Voice overhead Nia's momentary weakness. "Just the person who was looking for an opportunity to ask a few questions to someone from Torna." "Let me Guess are the Driver of that Fancy Blue Flamed Blade yeah? Lady Morag or something was it?" "You could say something like that." Morag replied. "I'm Interested in the boy that was reported with you, so I put a plan in Motion to hopes of meeting him. Try not to disappoint me." After that there was silence. "What the bloody hell's that supposed to mean?" Nia asked in wonder. The next day she heard from one of the Guards that she was to be Executed two days from now. "Well that's just peachy Indidn't" she breathes out depressed. "Well I hope Dromarch can find a better Driver than me." She thought that right before the Door to her Cell started to melt in the form of a Circle... "The hell!?" Nia jumped out of the way "Milady!! Are you are alright!?" Dromarch called from the Hole made by Pyra "Im sorry if I overdid it!" Pyra said apologetically. "As much as I'd love to say you nearly burned me to a crisp, and ask what are you even doin here... thanks for the assist now Let's get out of here" Nia said with a soft smile as she jumped on top Her beast blade "We had to help Friend who was in trouble! My name Tora and this is Artificial Blade Poppi!" Said the Nopon next to Rex. "Oh ok then... Thank you." Was Nia's Reply. "Well we should go now with all that Noise they'll probably send guards here." Pyra urged. "Alright then let's get a move on." Rex said running to the center of the Titanship. As they worked their way to the Cargo bay they encountered Consul Dughall, after a quick confrontation and the revelation in his defeat that he was working with Bana of the Argentum trade guild behind the scenes, they made their way across the camp only to be stopped by a familiar wall of blue flame. "Don't know why I expected Dughall to slow you down at all." The driver wielding the twin rapiers. "That voice... Your Morag Aren't you!? Your the one who spread the rumor I was gonna be Executed?!" Nia glared her golden eyes at Morag. "Not to mention came to Gloat about it to me!?" "Well I'd certainly Wouldn't call it Gloating, that would be Unbecoming of the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain. And besides just as I thought you were certainly More than useful, I might even consider it a lovely surprise that you look nothing like the Wanted poster, it would certainly be a waste to Execute you." Morag said suppressing a Smirk. "Gah!" Nia nearly hissed at the woman and drew her weapons in Embarrassment. "But in any case I'm afraid I can't allow you all to pass here. Especially if the legend of The Aegis is true then for the good of Alrest I must Arrest you all and that Blade in the name of the Mor Ardainian Empire!" Morag ordered. "Why!? "What did the Aegis do!?" Rex questioned getting aggravated. "Don't you know the tales of the war 500 years ago? Of how the Aegis Sank three continents into the Cloud Sea's Bed." Morag told him coldly. "Wha...?! Three Titans?! Pyra is this true?!" Rex questioned but Pyra just stared at the ground. "Come on Rex-Rex we must through yes? It's what it means to be Driver!" Tora told him readying his shield. "Yeah! Of course, so let me make this perfectly clear. You... ARE... NEVER... GONNA... TAKE HER!!" He affirmed reading his sword. "Bout time I've been itching to sock it to her!" "Really? I could have sworn you were wanting to do something else entirely when I passed by your cell a few times." "SHUT IT!!" Nia yelled rushing at her. "LET'S GO!" Rex yelled jumping at the Enemy. "Everyone be careful our enemy is the strongest Driver and the most powerful Blade of The Empire!" Dromarch using his Ether shield to block attacks for his driver. "Jaguar Slash!" But Nia's attack hit air "missed-AGH!" Her missed earned herself slash to her shoulder. "Nia! Rolling Smash!" Rex retaliated but was blocked by a Shield. "I'll protect lady Morag with my life!" "Aqua wave!" "Tch!" Brighid her tongue and backed off to try and not let her powers get dampened again. "Thanks Nia! Pyra! Hit it now!" He passed his weapon back to her then she used her one of her arts "Prominence Revolt!" "Poppi now!" "Poppi will protect masterpon! Poppi DRILL!" "Not bad." Morag commended as she narrowly avoided the last attack following up by meeting and locking with Nia's rings. "But I feel like you can do better." Morag whispered with a subtle smirk. Which earned her a glare from the Gormotti woman who a red on her cheeks. "OÍ YOU TAAKE THHHIIIS!!!" WWHHOOOSSHH Rex released a large fire wave with a swing of his sword. "Lady Morag to me!" Brighid called a took the weapons and released and opposing wave of flame. "Are you alright?" "Yes I am. And our guests appear to be fleeing into town after them Brighid!" "Yes ma'am!" "That was clever. Using the boy's attack as a distraction to follow them in retreat." Morag thought to herself. "Just as I thought when I overheard you, you'll prove to be rather interesting Nia, you and that Boy." They gave chase to them to a stop in front of the water tower by the local farm. Where they truly gave the Special Inquisitor and her Blade another surprise by tricking them to block and a fire blast and heating the Tower's legs. "So that's their plan!?" Sensing the plan they try to move but Nia was waiting on top Dromarch by their side "Wild Roar!" Using his opposite elemental advantage he broke Brighid's shield and launched her back into Morag "hmph!" Nia scoffed and the two jumped back up the hill. "Tch!" Morag tried to get up but Rex and Poppi and already used gravity to their advantage and dropped the tower behind them, Dousing the two in water and diminished Brighid's power. "Well they certainly were clever." Brighid chuckled watching them disappear into the city and probably beyond. "And that Gormotti girl should I be Jealous lady Morag?" Brighid asked sarcastically. "What's it matter to you if I like her or not? I'm certainly interested that's certain." Morag replied with a hint of passion in her eyes. "Besides they dropped a water tower on us we Need to find a way to remedy this with the Gormotti." Morag said sheathing her weapons and walking back to the base. "So it's more of a diplomatic mission?" "Precisely." Morag smirked "What of the Aegis?" "Ah -erhm we'll try to track where it's trying to go." "Oh so you did want to test your mettle against the legendary blade then, But it seems something else piqued your interest." "Precisely." Morag said breathing in the cool night air. "The air smells of change. Let's report back to his majesty at once." "Yes Ma'am." Ch.2 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have been spelling Dughall's name wrong this entire time rip ah well he's minor character who really cares. His balde was kinda cool tho.


	4. Ch.3 Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang are heading to Fonsa Myma and are attacked by Volfs and Nia says has some Intresting thoughts. Takes place after the zeke fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urya is only gonna a passing cause not really a lot of Moments for Nia to shine and plus I wanted it short to save myself for later cha.

            Ch.3 Blossoming

Nia was Indignant. "REX YOU BLOODY IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK A LARGE PACK OF URYAN VOLFS!" Nia screamed. "Hows I supposed they were right round the Corner!" Rex countered. "THEY WERE HOLWLIN!" "I'm SORRY!" They're guide for Urya the Mercenary named Vhandam interjected at this point "oi less Squabblin more Smashin!" "Gah this is worst!" Nia groaned slashing a Volf in half, "Its all that stupid shellhead's fault for falling down the cliff like a bleeding idiot!" Nia thought to herself. But it wasn't just the peculiar driver's fault but also the fault of a particular Special Inquisitor's who's actions in Torigoth was still fresh on her mind distracting her a margin. "Lasts ones!" Tora called out. They found themselves in this tight situation after procuring a vessel to get to the world tree but where stopped and forced into the Maw of Urya's Titan by the Aegis artifice Orion. "Anchor shot! Yes! Thanks for showin me how to topple things with my grappling hook vhandam!" Rex thanked as he toppled a Volf. "No problem Kid! Looks like you Bagged a big one too!" Vhandam said as he stabbed into the Volf's back killing it.  "Was that the leader? Finally, they all backed off or are all dead. Now... REX YOU BLOODY IDIOT WE COULD HAVE DIED!" Nia yelled. "Well it wasn't just my fault, it was also that weirdo Zeke's fault for rilling them all up!" "Although handsome he was very stupid." Tora chimed "You mean like Masterpon?" Poppi asked. "Meh-meh! Poppi!! "Yeah, he was Good looking." Kora said with a grin. "Oi what am I chopped liver here?" Rex complained "Don't worry Rex your plenty cute too!" Kora said. "That Morag woman was Cuter though." Nia said absentmindedly in a daze which was Immediately broken the second those words slipped her tongue. "Shit." Nia swore as she attracted the surprised gazes of everyone as the orange petals fell around them. "Damn that woman." Nia cursed again with red flushing her cheeks.

        Capital of Mor Ardain

"Acho!" "Lady Morag are you alright?" "Ah yes Brighid, it seems someone is just thinking about me. I could say I wonder who it is but I have a pretty good guess." Morag Smirked. "Hmm you sure are enjoying the extra attention." A once in a lifetime opportunity fell Into Morag's lap, she felt as is she couldn't pass it up, especially after what she heard in the brig. "I wonder why she feels that way?" Morag thought to herself. "Well this could be enjoyable either way." Was Brighid's thought as she recalled the Beast Blade who shattered her ether Shield. Yes enjoyable indeed.

                   Urya

I DONT HAVE TO EXPLAIN NOTHIN'!" Nia shouted at Kora who was smirking uncontrollably. "What's that Mean Nia!" Kora teased. "Nothing! Oí looked One of those Volf's dropped a Core crystal!" Nia said picking it up "I'll bond with it at the Capital so let's go!" "With all this yammering? No Let's settle this with a wager? You get a common blade you don't have to tell. Ya get a rare... ya spill the beans." "Your on Vhandam." Nia replied "It's a good thing the last special Blade I got was Kora and that was before we Gormott. Hopefully It's a common..." with a Flash of light Dark energy began pulsing from the core crystal and it took a Female shape. "An Ether cannon nice... but isn't she like a puppet or something? Oh no..." Nia thought. "My name is... Azami." The dark Puppet Blade said. "You cannot be serious..." Nia cried. "Tell us now!!" Kora jumped on Nia . "Back off!!" "Awesome Nia! She looks super strong. But what did you mean earlier though?" Rex asked. "NOTHING!!" "Alright let's give the kitty cat a break Fonsa Myma is up ahead. We'll stop at the Inn and then meet up with My buddy Cole." Vhandam said. "Bed sound great right now."Tora chimed. That Nia could agree on with everyone. But rest would be the last things on everyone's mind.

                 Ch.3 end


	5. Ch.3 diplomacy (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Wip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temp draft cause of life getting messy need it here so I can work on it later

Ch.4 Diplomacy  
"Here we are the Empire of Mor Ardain." Rex said with a sad expression.  
"Rex... we all miss him too, but is what he would want, You know that. Vhandam would have wanted us to keep pushing forward, to find our own war. But for now we should find a way to stop Malos." Nia consoled.  
"Your right, I know it... but-.." Rex started.  
"No butts. C'mon then! Show us that Peppy blind optimism your so good at." Nia teased.  
"Ahaha. Guess your right. Alright then, Gang... Welcome to Mor Ardain!" Rex said smugly.  
"Thank you Nia." Pyra whispered  
"No problem. It was rough for all of us. Now speaking of rough, this sand is gettin everywhere plus is hot like an oven let's get to the capital or whatever." Nia said making a move to follow the path that led to the elevator that goes up the titan to the capitol.  
"That great idea Friend Nia. Can't do much standing here." Tora said then him and the others started Following her. As they reached the elevator poppi noticed some odd barrels with Nopon writing on them but dismissed them as the elevator was called and the door opened and they all walked inside Into Mor Ardain and a peculiar Misadventure.  
Rooftops of Mor Ardain   
"Tora, who is that?" Rex asked as he and everyone around him looked at the figure in a maid outfit before him atop the rooftop across the Inn they stayed at.  
"She looks like a artificial blade just Poppi. And I don't sense the traditional flow of Ether so my guess would be she is a artificial Blade just like Poppi."   
"Friend Mythra is Correct. She is artificial Blade made by tora's Fatherpon. Her Name Lila, Tora never Imagine she was Functional."  
As he said that Lila jumped backwards and began running across the rooftop.   
"Friends! After her!" Tora pleaded "sure thing!" Rex replied gettng excited.   
"Guess I might as well help to." Mythra said Lazily.  
"Cocky one ain't she." Nia thought as they gave chase across and downstairs to an Ally. As they caught up to the artificial Blade Lila Drew her weapons on the group. "Looks like we have to fight it out!" Rex observed. "Looks like. But friends try not destroying her please?" Tora pleaded.  
"For sho'!!" Rex grinned. After dealing Substantial amounts of damage to he artificial Blade Lila flew into the air and retreated deeper into the waste. "We should follow her. If she's going back to the factory where she was made they've probably made more Artificial Blades!" Mythra ordered.  
"Your right we need to stop it if we can!" Rex agreed. With that they rushed to the city exit but were stopped by an ever so familiar wall of Blue flame. "Oh Architect please not that woman again..." Nia groaned.  
"Brighid." Mythra let out.  
"You know me?"  
"It was a long time ago we even fought a few times but we were friends."  
"So you must be the true form of the Aegis then?" Morag asked.  
Mythra just nodded, "with that in Mind then we'll taking you all into custody." Morag readies her stance.  
"What!? are you serious we don't have time for this! Can't we talk about this?!" Rex asked. Morag'a Blood was secretly pumping yearning to test her skills against the legendary Blade. " Hand over the Aegis, Boy!" She ordered.  
"Something's off, she's not as regal as she was in Torigoth." Nia thought to herself. "And I don't think the others can see but is that a slight Smile?" Nia noticed the slight upwards tug on the Special Inquisitor's lips. "Damn that woman." Nia finalized as they started their second duel with the strongest driver and Blade of the Empire. "Rex me and Tora will deal with the soldiers you deal with Morag!" She yelled as she began fighting a great axe Driver blocking oncoming sideways blow then retaliating with Jaguar slash.  
"Break! Tora topple them!" Nia called out.   
"Tumbly tumbly!" Using wild Down Tora Knocks over the solider but nearly gets caught up in Rex and Morag's brawl   
"My, My, you've certainly grown since last we fought." Morag assessed and dodged a Double Spinning edge. "Not just in terms of Of Power there's a new aura of determination around you. But still your Wide open!" Morag broke through Rex's blind spot and gave a Hello Stab in the right shoulder.   
"Gah! Take it easy Rex! Use my power this'll be over in a instant!" Mythra ordered as she felt the pain of the Jab.  
"No Mythra I don't wanna use it to kill! Oh I have a idea!" Rex raised his weapon to sky.  
"Rex what are you doing?! Stop!?" Nia shouted using kora to knock out the Gaurd she was fighting but was overshadowed as Rex rained down a light Beam from beyond the sky. "SACRED ARROW!! RRAAINN!!" Rex yelled.  
"IMPRESSIVE! But..!" Morag in a slash released a equally impressive wave which left her Open to a certain Gormotti woman Entering her blind spot. "And that's checkmate I believe." Nia smugly said.  
"Very impressive." Was Morag's reply.   
"Now we would love to talk about this whole mess, but we have to get after that Artificial Blade that just flew we think it's factory is here somewhere on Mor Ardain. So we need to go now but we will come back and tell you everything!" Rex says as they Run out of Mor Ardain. "Hm a factory..?"   
Morag thought then Shouted "Check the old Industrial District in the lower levels!" Just before they were out of earshot.  
"Lady Morag was that really wise?"  
"We shall see when we get permission from his Majesty to Investigate." Morag sheathed her weapons and starting walking to the Palace.  
"And are you sure your not feeling slighted that the Aegis went easy on you? And that your "Interest" Checkmated you?"  
"Absolutely not." Morag sternly said red lightly getting to her cheeks.   
Old Factory  
After dealing with Bana and Mui Mui's Giant mech in the old Factory in the old industrial district that creating Artificial blades with the blueprints from Tora's grandfather the gang cornered comered into the port just outside the factory.  
"It's over Bana! Stop this nonsense now!" Rex ordered.  
"And cause Financial disaster!? Bana refuse!"  
"Oh? Well then since you don't want too we could always hand you over to the imperial Army. I'm sure they'd love to hear about all the stuff you've been doin right under their Noses." Rex mention with a smirk.  
"Huh who knew he could play dirty." Nia thought and Bana felt the same when he stated he never knew Rex could be so Conniving. Rex took offense to this and about was to protest but a unfamiliar voice cut him off.   
"I wouldn't do that we still have use for him."  
"That voice... Patroka" Nia spat as she turned. "And Mikhail. Of all the lowlifes Bana had to cut a deal with it had to be you two."   
"Ha! That's rich coming from the Traitorous Rookie Akhos told us all about you when he got back from Uraya. And I decided that I don't like you so your gonna have to die now!" She responded as she ready her ether Cannon "Yes! Can't you feel it my Dear Patroka!? Our Opponent is the legendary Aegis! And, an added bonus the Aegis is so Beautiful." Mikhail said winking at Mythra which earned him a scornful look.  
"Ugh Mik shut up! The Traitor we kill. The Aegis we capture."  
"Kay'"  
"Oí Nia and Mythra are my Comrades and I'll be damned if your touching em'!" Rex shouted readying im his sword leading the group into a reckless charge of Tora keeping their attention on Him and The new Poppi QT but their enemies were Drivers with leagues more experience and Unique blades to match making them Formidable Foes that after each Cross of blades was reminding Rex of his lack of experience.   
"What's with that Patroka woman's blades so many arms!"  
Nia engaged the Blade in question who had multiple arms with different weapons in each arm, she hacked and and parried each one until she got into a blade lock and was launched back. Dromarch thankfully was Behind her and caught her into his side, "Tch! One has near perfect Defense and the has weapons galore, It's like fightin a small army! We're gonna need a plan Rex."   
"I'm workin on it! Mythra! Come up with anything!" He asked getting pushed backed a few feet.  
"Ok I got something. We need to use Sacred Arrow but the only way we can do that is by pushing them back to underneath that crane!" Mythra ordered.  
"Ok let's hit it!"   
Before they could move however familiar Blue flames blazed from the Blade Factory exit and created a barrier between the two parties.  
"I knew I should have warned you all to not be reckless." the Flamebringer stated as she walked into the port. "Morag, The Flamebringer?!" Patroka shouted.  
"Those are guys from Torna Morag!" Rex explained.  
"Torna... well then we'll have to bring them in for Questioning."  
"We have a plan we need to push them back to that crane!" Rex said as he rushed to the enemy Drivers.  
"Well he's quite the rash one."  
Morag joked.  
"You have no idea." Nia said and her and Morag joined the rush Patroka fired multiple rounds but Poppi QT expertly negated them with Her own shots which gave Morag time to exchange blows With Mik. "Your pretty good Special Inquisitor!" Sparks rang out as they countered each other, Gauntlets Vs Rapiers.   
"hm your not bad yourself for a terrorist. But I think I prefer fighting with others." Morag said coolly as A Gormotti woman snuck In Mik's blind spot and pushed him back with a spin slash. "You seem to have a knack for sneaking up on people." Morag said eyeing Rex and Tora's fight with Patroka.  
"Shut it." Nia said as she continued pushing Mik back to Patroka. "Morag now! Rolling Smash!"  
"Judgment!" They both slammed the ground and created walls of flames surrounding the two drivers. "So strong!"Mikhail grimaced out   
"Sacred Arrow!!" A joint yell rang out and from the outside ray of light rained down upon the drivers nearly knocking them out but it was perfectly executed it cracked both Blade's Core crystals effectively killing them.   
"Are you SERIOUS WE GOT OUT SMARTED BY A BUNCH OF LOSERS AND A TRAITOR!?" Patroka screamed in fury.  
"Now would be the better time to come quietly." Morag pointed a rapier at them.  
"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA TAKE THIS!! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Patrols shouted as a ominous aura surrounded her. "What is this Power!?" Morag exclaimed.  
"It-it can't be she can't be" Nia was questioning something about the situation but it was averted when a strange ether power covered the field and completely sealing Patroka's power.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short test but stick around and it'll pick up I wanted to get the setup right I was experimenting with a new to me style of writing hopefully it doesn't trainwreck to hard next ch. Morag! With some Shipper signals


End file.
